


不婚

by fall_orbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, nojun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_orbit/pseuds/fall_orbit
Relationships: Nojun, Noren - Relationship, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊
Kudos: 10





	不婚

黄仁珺又打了一次电话，还是机械女声。

又随手刷了朋友圈看到罗渽民发了一张图片还带了定位，内容是一杯鸡尾酒。

黄仁珺抓起车钥匙，驶向了定位地点。

轻车熟路地找到了罗渽民的包厢，推开门发现包厢里只有他一人。

“李帝努呢？怎么没和你在一起？”

罗渽民看着黄仁珺，女生脸上精致的妆容也掉的差不多了。可能她出门太着急，在罗渽民见过的那么多女人中，红色吊带裙配运动鞋就跑出来的，只有她一个。

“啧，不知道啊。你男朋友丢了，关我什么事？”

罗渽民抬头看到职场女强人的眼里竟闪着泪光，这是罗渽民第一次看到黄仁珺流眼泪。

黄仁珺抹了眼泪吸了吸鼻子“喏，给你了。你是他好朋友你肯定知道，带我去吧。”

说着就把酒吧外那辆奥迪的钥匙扔给罗渽民。

罗渽民也见好就收结了账走出酒吧。

“珺姐，你这车上是李帝努的松针味吧？”

黄仁珺瞪了他一眼“少废话，开车，看路。”

果然他们哥俩串通好了，不一会车就停在了别墅旁。“哟，二楼还亮着灯等你呢。你俩注意安全啊。”

“滚，老娘才懒得管他。”黄仁珺留下一句狠话就转身去管李帝努了。

到了门口，黄仁珺没钥匙也不知道密码。试了一下李帝努的生日，不对。又试了一下自己的生日，开了。

黄仁珺心想，只怪老娘太美，分手了都不换密码。

房子的装修看起来很用心，灯的开关都找了半天，黑漆漆的一楼亮起了暖光。

黄仁珺走到二楼就闻到烟和酒混合的气味，推开虚掩着的门，味道更是扑面而来，呛的黄仁珺咳嗽了几声。

走进书房，李帝努靠在书柜旁，手边是五罐啤酒和六个烟头。

黄仁珺看李帝努还要往嘴里灌啤酒，赶紧冲上去把他的手打掉。“李帝努你疯了？”

李帝努看了她一眼，自嘲般的笑了。“要是我疯了，你会不跟我分手吗？”

黄仁珺一愣。本来分手就是她当气话说的，而且之前也说过，自己道个歉再亲亲他就好了，谁想到李帝努这次竟玩真的。

黄仁珺把他身边的瓶子和烟头都扔进垃圾桶里，转身说“你别喝了，下楼去客厅坐一会，我给你煮醒酒汤。”

醒酒汤煮好后，李帝努和黄仁珺面对面坐在餐桌上，说也没有说话，只有喝汤的声音。

“我”“你” 两人声音同时开口。

“我说和你分手是气话。我觉得你应该知道的。”黄仁珺见李帝努没有再开口赶紧说道。

李帝努这次没有迁就她是有原因的。因为那天，他是准备向黄仁珺求婚的。

“珺珺你知道这个房子是用来干什么的吗？”

“就....就用来住的呗。”黄仁珺也没想那么多。

“是我们的婚房。”李帝努说完，黄仁珺摸了摸左手中指的戒指。

“可是...帝努，这太快了，我还....”得到答案后的黄仁珺反而有些不安。

黄仁珺是单亲家庭，三岁开始就跟着妈妈生活。妈妈是老师，又要工作又要照顾自己很是辛苦。黄仁珺从很小就觉得婚后的男人一定很不靠谱，要做一个不婚主义者。跟李帝努谈恋爱五年，她从没想过有一天要结婚。

李帝努捏了捏太阳穴“黄仁珺，我们在一起五年了，还快吗？你有没有认真考虑过？”

“不是的，我很爱你。就是...我还没准备好。我可能是一个很差的妻子。”黄仁珺强忍着止住泪水。

李帝努酒量不错，喝了醒酒汤人也清醒了不少。他走到黄仁珺的椅子后，弯腰环抱住她，在她耳边说“做我的夫人，只要爱我就足够了。”

黄仁珺那缺乏安全感的心，正被李帝努的爱一点一点地填满。

“李帝努，三天没见你不想我吗？”黄仁珺坐在主卧的大床上问旁边的男人。

“想啊，想着罗渽民那臭小子这么还没背叛我。对了，你是怎么让他带你来的？”

“你先不能生气，我把你送我那辆奥迪给他了。我总不能送他项链耳环什么的吧。”

李帝努看了看床头柜上的项链和耳环，眉头微皱。拿起手机走向外面的阳台。

“喂？你把黄仁珺的车给我开回来，我把现在开的迈巴赫送你。嗯，就这样。”

罗渽民看着5秒的通话记录想李帝努是傻了吗？罗渽民本来也没想要黄仁珺的车，没想到李帝努居然把迈巴赫送到他手里。不能欺负哥们的女朋友，可是哥们还是可以欺负的。

李帝努挂了电话，转身回到主卧，躺在黄仁珺的大腿上。“珺珺把我送给你的车给了别人，我很生气欸。”

“那亲亲会好点吗？”

李帝努用行动回答了她。不同于往常缠绵的吻，这次更像是宣示主权的掠夺，想要把黄仁珺口中的香甜都吞掉。

李帝努的手探到黄仁珺的后背，拉开吊带拉链。开始了更深地探索.....

一夜无眠。

第二天早上，李帝努是被黄仁珺翻衣柜的声音弄醒的。

虽说李帝努买了女装放在衣柜.....“李帝努，你买这些衣服的时候没觉得......嗯...奇怪吗？”吊带、短裤、短裙...就是没有像样的正装。

“没有啊，我挑好让助理去取的。这些珺珺都可以在家穿给我看嘛。”刚睡醒的李帝努声音奶奶的，像一只人形小奶狗，说的话也像'姐姐要不要吃软糖'一样让人没有抵抗力。

“我要迟到了！你到底给我买正装了吗？”翻衣柜的黄仁珺即将抓狂。

“电话给我，我打给你经理给你请假。”

“你老娘我就是经理！你有没有size小点的西装外套？”

想扮演霸总的李帝努被噎住。不过他还真有，新来的生活助理买错了尺寸。

套上男士西装外套的黄仁珺看着穿衣镜里的自己，好一个肩膀流氓。又找了一件薄款针织衫套在外面。

明明是夏天，看着黄仁珺却像是秋天来了。

到了公司，对门办公室的好姐妹李东淑还是一眼就看出来了“我们黄经理今天是什么搭配啊！你家那位今天穿的女款？”

到了中午，黄仁珺就把李东淑拉到自己办公室。

“东淑啊，怎么办呐。李帝努要跟我结婚！可是我还没想好。”

李东淑，李帝努和黄仁珺恋爱五年唯一全程见证者。

“要我说啊，你就从了他。我表哥虽然很幼稚，但是他对你，那幼稚是冒粉红泡泡的。我站你俩五年了，不结婚对得起我这位死忠粉嘛！”

李东淑看黄仁珺眼神有些变化又赶紧接着说“我知道因为你妈妈你不想结婚，但是阿姨肯定是想让你能幸福。你看阿姨对表哥，比对你都好吧。诶，你打我干嘛！”

一说到这个黄仁珺就来气，黄仁珺爱吃辣，可是李帝努不能，仁珺妈就做了一桌子淡口的菜，害得黄仁珺趁晚上散步下楼去买了麻辣烫。

“那你为什么要跟敏亨哥结婚啊，因为爱情？”

“不不不爱情占70%，剩下30%是因为美国辣妹多。李敏亨三观正，结了婚就不敢去夜店了。”李东淑拉着黄仁珺的手，眼神里闪着三个字'结 婚 吧'。

“那我要是结了婚，李帝努会不会就能辞了那个小秘书？”黄仁珺一想到那个白皮小秘书就来气。不过后来才知道，人家小妹妹早就跟自己弟弟恋爱了。该死的缘分。

“能！肯定能！李帝努是老婆奴你放心！”管他能不能，只要劝黄仁珺同意，李东淑就白得李帝努送的骚红跑车。

黄仁珺又想了一下午。那就结！不行就离！

晚上李帝努来接黄仁珺，系好安全带黄仁珺就说“李帝努，你跟我结婚吧！”

“好啊，跟你结婚。”

李帝努听了先是一愣，李东淑办事效率真高。又觉得今天的求婚，好像被某人抢先了。

李帝努没把车开到公寓而是又去了别墅。

一楼客厅有好多人，多是两人的朋友。李东淑看到黄仁珺就拉着她进了换衣间。等黄仁珺换上裙子出来，所有灯突然关掉了。

楼梯口的壁灯亮起了暖光，李帝努捧着玫瑰花束走向了一袭白裙的黄仁珺。把花束送到黄仁珺手中，右膝跪地，拿出男士一生只能定制一枚的DR婚戒。

“虽然被你先说了。黄仁珺，嫁给我好吗？”

“好，我愿意。”

纱裙的纯洁，西装的庄重。

亲友的祝福，恋人的爱意。

只为你。

-FIN


End file.
